Misión:soporta esta misión
by RJ Hatake
Summary: A Sasuke le tocó hacer una misión con nuestro ninja favorito, ¿soportara el camino de regreso?. ¿ustedes lo soportarian?, pasen y averiguenlo.


Son más dialogos que narración de los hechos, lo hice así porque creí que tenía que resaltar las burradas que dice naruto en este fic, no se lo que opinen ustedes. Y tambien pido disculpas de antemano si hay faltas de ortografía

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

—Ouch—se quejaba cierto rubio mientras se tocaba unos cuantos rasguños que tenía en la cara.

—Cállate dobe—le decía un pelinegro que caminaba frente al otro chico.

Ambos iban por un sendero que atravesaba un espeso bosque, regresaban de una misión muy importante en otra aldea. Una viejita había llamado a la hokage para que enviara a dos de los shinobis más fuerte y rápidos para una misión super-mega-archi-recontraquete importante. Al llegar la anciana les pidió que bajaran a su gato de un árbol muy alto.

—Claro, como a ti no te rasguño el gato—se volvió a quejar el rubio.

Y es que había sido él quien se trepo hasta la cima del árbol, luchando contra las ramas que tenían espinas, soportando que los pájaros lo picotearan, que las ardillas le lanzaran nueves y al final que el gato no se dejara agarrar dándole rasguñazos por toda la cara. Y no solo eso, sino que para acabarla de amolar se cayó el gato de la rama, Sasuke lo atrapó en un salto y cayó en una pose cool. La viejecilla lo agarró a bastonazos, culpándolo de que casi mata a su gato, mientras que al pelinegro le dio las gracias y el dinero por la misión.

—Eso es porque eres un inepto—respondió al comentario de Naruto.

—Tsk—se molesto—desde que regresaste a la aldea te volviste más sangron.

El Uchiha intentó ignorarlo pero siendo Naruto… pues Naruto eso era toda una hazaña, imposible hasta para un hokage (¿verdad Sarutobi y Tsunade?)

—Oye Sasuke—lo llamó.

—…—el pelinegro guardo silencio, no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego.

—Sasuke—pero el otro seguía insistiendo.

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—…

—¡SASUKE!—gritó desesperado y luego se acerco para darle golpecitos en la cabeza— ¿hay alguien ahí?

—¡¿Qué quieres?!—se volvió bruscamente y le gritó en la cara al rubio que cari lo hace estamparse contra un árbol.

Después de un par de segundos Naruto regresó a su posición sólo para comentar.

—Guacala Sasuke, comiste hígado encebollado.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y contó hasta un millón doscientos cuarenta y ocho mil setecientos cincuenta y tres punto catorce dieciséis para no molerlo a golpes ahí mismo. No quería tener que explicarle a la hokage porque llegó hecho papilla. Se dio la vuelta e inicio de nuevo la caminata, quería llegar lo antes posible a la aldea para deshacerse de esa peste con la que cargaba.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—insistió.

—No—respondió.

—Sólo quería saber por qué nunca has tenido novia—preguntó de todas formas.

—Porque no y ya—trató de zanjar el tema.

—Es que se me hace raro que nunca le hayas hecho caso a Sakura chan o a Ino o a cualquiera de las chicas que estaban desquiciada por ti—siguió sin importarle lo que le dijo el pelinegro—. También esa chica pelirroja que estaba más loca que una cabra y babeaba detrás de ti. Es decir siempre hablas de hacer resurgir su clan pero si no degusta nadie como lo va a hacer. Yo creo que…

—Eso es algo que no te interesa—lo interrumpió— y como sigas fastidiándome te voy a sacar los dientes

Después de esa advertencia el rubio no dijo nada más por un buen rato, entonces Sasuke pensó que por fin obtendría algo de paz. Mientras caminaban por el bosque todo estaba en una relativa calma hasta que… _***pop***_. Un sonido extraño hizo eso por todo el lugar. En un principio creyó que posiblemente fuera algún enemigo que pretendía atacarlos pero cuando se dio vuelta no vio nada más que a Naruto saludándolo con una mano y es baba sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Y que vio que no era nada de importancia siguió caminando.

_***pop***_

—¿Qué fue ese ruido—se detuvo al escucharlo de nuevo.

—¿Cuál ruido?—preguntó el rubio—, yo no oigo nada.

Si Naruto no escuchaba nada significaba que tal vez en realidad no había nada que estuviera haciendo ruido, quizá era su imaginación. Pasar tanto tiempo con Orochimaru si lo afecto, aunque pensándolo mejor cualquiera que pasara tiempo con Orochimaru quedaba afectado.

—Olvídalo. Escucha tenemos que acampar, pronto anochecerá y…

_***pop***_

—Ahí está de nuevo, lo…

Miró como el rubio tenía algo rosado por todo alrededor de la boca, comenzó a masticarlo y a meterlo de nuevo en la boca.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando la boca del rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mi boca—contestó con simpleza.

—Me refiero a lo que está dentro de tu boca.

—Hombre, pues que va a ser, mis dientes—sonrió.

—Quiero decir lo que esta entre tus dientes—ya empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo.

—Mi lengua.

Eso era el colmo, más que desesperado le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña masa rosada saliera volando de su boca entre babas y cayera al suelo.

—Sasuke, mi chicle—dijo de forma dramática.

—Así que era eso—comentó aliviado de saber lo que pasaba—, menos mal que terminó.

Y piso el chicle con tal saña que Naruto puso ojos de horror, como si presenciara un asesinato. Cuando el Uchiha terminó con aquella masacre el rubio se arrodillo junto a la goma de mascar con dos ríos saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lo pisaste?, me lo había regalado Sakura chan.

—Qué lástima, ahora tenemos que acampar—dijo sin darle la menor importancia al asesinato del chicle.

—¿Por que?—preguntó olvidándose de la goma de mascar—, yo ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

—Yo también, pero en la noche hace frío y esta oscuro, es un escenario para atacarnos.

Una vez que los dos ninjas pusieron sus respectivas tiendas de campaña y estaban a punto de dormir, en la tienda del pelinegro se escucharon ruidos. Se levantó en seguida cuando sintió que alguien quería entrar. Tomo un kunai y se acercó a la entrada.

—¡Sasuke!

Naruto metió la cabeza y le gritó en la cara provocando que se cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Naruto!—se incorporó muy enojado—¿que haces aquí?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?—y puso una cara tierna.

El uchiha abrió los ojos grandes y se puso pálido, más si es que era posible, el rubio al comprender la cara de su amigo intentó corregir.

—No seas mal pensado, sólo quiero dormir aquí porque tengo miedo.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke un poquito irritado—eres un ninja que pretende ser hokage y tiene miedo de dormir solo-

—Es que este bosque es espeluznante de noche—trató de excusarse.

—No.

—Por favor Sasuke—junto las manos e imploró.

—Pero Sasuke, se oyen ruidos extraños—dijo temeroso.

—Debe ser algún animal.

—No, no es ningún animal—susurró.

—Entonces debe ser un ninja—se tapó la cabeza con la manta.

—No Sasuke, no es un ninja—escuchó el susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Inmediatamente se destapó y miro espantado al rubio en la entrada que lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules. A veces Naruto podía ser muy desesperante.

—Creí que eras más valiente.

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Y si es un monstruo que me quiere comer.

—Pues que te coma y punto—dijo recostándose de nuevo.

—Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor…

Naruto insistió como por dos horas hasta que Sasuke se harto ya que ni la almohada con la que se tapó la cabeza bloqueaba su molesta voz.

—Esta bien—dijo harto—puedes quedarte pero cállate.

El rubio entró en la tienda de campaña y la cerró por dentro, gateó hasta llegar a un lado del moreno y se acostó junto a él. Sasuke ya casi se dormía cuando…

—Oye Sasuke.

—Ya duérmete—dijo molesto.

—¿Puedes convidarme de tu almohada?

—No.

—No seas envidioso—se enfado el rubio.

—¿Por qué no trajiste tu propia almohada?

—Porque no pensé que me dejarías quedarme.

—No—volvió a decir.

—Sasuke, me voy a torcer el cuello.

Naruto comenzó a zarandearlo una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke no lo soportó más.

—De acuerdo pero ya cállate.

Naruto se acercó y puso su cabeza en la almohada. El Uchiha pensó que tal vez ya podría dormir en paz, cerró los ojos y comenzó a perder la consciencia lentamente. Ya casi lo lograba, pero un temblor repentino lo despertó. En un principio creyó que era un terremoto, luego se dio cuenta de que era el rubio.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Tengo frío—dijo castañeando los dientes—, ¿no trajiste una extra?

—¿Por qué no vas por la tuya?

—Porque tengo miedo, ¿puedo cobijarme con la tuya?

—No—replicó tirando del otro extremo.

—No seas tacaño, sólo un poco—tiró más fuerte.

—Suéltala, la vas a romper—también tiró.

—Sólo un poquito.

—¡Que no!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Naruto!

Ambos tiraron muy fuerte de la manta, ninguno de los dos quería ceder y como resultado la rompieron por la mitad.

—Supongo que ya estas contento—dijo Sasuke mirando la mitad que tenía y luego se cobijo con ella—ahora duérmete.

—Esta bien.

Naruto se cobijo con la mitad de la manta que le toco, el pelinegro cerro los ojos y rogó al cielo por que el otro cayera en un profundo sueño y por fin lo dejara en paz.

—Eh, Sasuke.

El tic en el ojo de Sasuke se hizo presente de nuevo.

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—No me puedo dormir.

—Entonces cuenta ovejas.

—Cuéntame un cuento—eso ya era el colmo de los colmos.

—¿Estas loco?

—Un poco—dijo sonriendo.

—No te voy a contar un cuento.

—¿Por qué no?—quiso saber.

—Porque ya me voy a dormir.

—Por favor Sasuke; si no duermo mañana voy a estar cansado, si estoy cansado no me podré defender del monstruo del bosque, si no me defiendo del monstruo me va a comer, si me come se va a enfermar del estomago, si se enferma del estomago le va a dar chorrillo si hace chorrillo este va a despedir gases, si despide gases se iran a la atmósfera, si se van a la atmósfera abrirán un hoyo en la capa de ozono, si se abre un hoyo en la capa de ozono el sol quemara la tierra y destruiría el planeta. Dime Sasuke, ¿acaso quieres ser el responsable de la destrucción del planeta?, y todo porque no quisiste contarme un cuento, que vergüenza.

Sasuke miró al rubio, había tres cosas que no podía entender. La primera era que hubiera dicho todo eso sin respirar, segundo que tuviera tanta imaginación para inventar una historia tan tonta como esa y por último que supiera lo que era la capa de ozono. Como fuera Naruto siempre estaba lleno de energía y no dudaba que molestara toda la noche, así que pensó que si le contaba el cuento lo dejaría en paz.

—De acuerdo—dijo derrotado—pero tienes que prometer que después te dormirás y ya no me molestaras.

—Sí.

—Había una vez—no sabía ni como empezar—un ninja que vivía…

En eso escuchó un ruido extraño, al darse la vuelta observo al rubio, éste ya se encontraba dormido. Menos mal, él no tenía su imaginación como para ponerse a inventar un cuento. Se reacomodo para dormir, estaba muy cansado y ya era muy tarde. Casi se durmió de inmediato.

_***Sueño de Sasuke***_

—Muajajaja muere Itachi.

Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación oscura y llena de herramientas para torturar. Frente a él se encontraba su hermano mayor atado a una silla e implorando.

—No, piedad, piedad.

—Muajajaj—el menor reía como un loco maniático.

Estaba a punto de chuparse el dedo para meterlo en la oreja de Itachi cuando de repente pasó algo extraño.

—Sasuke—Itachi lo llamó pero con la voz de Naruto.

—¿Ah?—eso si que era extraño.

—¡Sasuke!

La voz de Itachi seguía siendo la del rubio, eso ya empezaba a ser espeluznante, incluso el cabello se le estaba haciendo de color amarillo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Sasuke!—al gritar su nombre se transformó completamente en el chico y entonces despertó.

_***La triste realidad***_

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta.

Naruto estaba estrujándolo, hasta que logró despertarlo. Se sentó y miró al rubio con cierto coraje, ya quería molerlo a golpes pero eran un equipo y no podía hacerlo, al menos hasta que llegaron a la aldea.

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—Me acompañas al baño—puso cara de cachorro triste.

—Aquí no hay baños—y se acostó de nuevo.

—Entonces acompáñame afuera.

—Ve tú sólo—se tapó la cabeza con la manta—tengo mucho sueño.

—Pero me da miedo ir yo solo.

—pues aguántate hasta mañana.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos para volver a dormir dejando al rubio con una cara de sufrimiento y apretando las piernas.

—Ahora que hago—dijo rascándose la cabeza—ah, ya se—miró a su alrededor—voy a hacer en esta botellita.

Sasuke no hizo caso a lo que decía el otro, pero recordó que la única botella que había en su tienda de campaña era donde llevaba agua para tomar. De inmediato se levantó y le arrebató la botella de las manos.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Ay Sasuke, ya me anda mucho—cruzó las piernas y se retorció como un gusano—, no sé cuanto más vaya a aguantar.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña y caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a unos arbustos espesos, en donde el rubio se metió para orinar. Se preparó para hacer sus necesidades, pero al sentir que Sasuke lo observaba se sintió incomodo.

—No me veas Sasuke.

—Ni que quisiera ver miserias—se dio la vuelta.

El rubio comenzó a hacer sus necesidades mientras que el Uchiha se estaba quedando dormido de pie. Cuando Naruto estaba por terminar una serpiente se acercó a su pierna y empezó a subir por ésta hasta llegar a su muslo.

—¿Qué?—al ver a la serpiente se asustó—aaahh!

El pequeño kitsune salió corriendo despavorido sin subirse los pantalones, por todo el movimiento la serpiente se cayó al suelo y se metió entre los arbustos.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!—corrió hasta llegar con él.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó más dormido que despierto.

—Hay una serpiente detrás de mí.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?

—¿Pues que no eras tu un encantador de serpientes?—preguntó picándole la cara.

—No—le dio un manotazo—, y hazle un favor al mundo y súbete los pantalones—luego comenzó a andar hacia su tienda.

—Espérame Sasuke—corrió detrás del pelinegro subiéndose los pantalones.

De nuevo en la tienda el pelinegro intentó dormirse pero el rubio lo movía con sus temblores. No sabía con certeza porque temblaba pero le molestaba en gran manera. Se revolvió para verlo, parecía una gelatina.

—¿Ahora que te sucede?

—Sasuke, ¿crees en fantasmas?—genial, lo único que le faltaba.

—Naruto ya es tarde—trató de razonar.

—Pero Sasuke—Naruto se tapaba la mitad de la cara con la mitad de la manta.

—Los fantasmas no existen y yo quiero dormir.

—Mira Sasuke—señalaba algo en la tienda.

—Ya cállate y duérmete de una buena vez o te voy a romper todos los dientes—suplicó y amenazó al mismo tiempo.

—¡Que mires!

Naruto agarró la cabeza de Sasuke y lo obligó a mirar uno de las paredes de la tela de la tienda en donde se podían ver las sombras de unas manos huesudas arañando. Sasuke se puso nervioso pero trato de no demostrarlo ante el ninja cabeza hueca que tenía al lado.

—Cálmate, tal vez solo sea un ninja que quiere molestar.

Estaba a punto de sacar un kunai cuando una terrífica voz se escuchó.

—Naruto, Sasuke

—AAAHHH!

Los dos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y salieron corriendo para huir de aquel horrible lugar, ninguno de los dos pretendía detenerse hasta llegar a la aldea de la hoja.

—Naruto—decía el pelinegro sin detenerse—nunca más volveré a hacer otra misión contigo.

—Trato hecho—contestó el rubio.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde habían acampado los chicos se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul al igual que su piel y llevaba una espada. El otro tenía cabello negro y largo, con ojos rojos que estaba rodando en el piso, agarrandose el estomago de tanta risa mientras su compañero lo observaba.

—Jajajajajaja—no paraba de reir—viste sus caras ajajaj estaban totalmente asustados jajajajaja.

El hombre tiburón negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su compañero.

—Estos Uchihas si que están locos.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me regalen muchos reviews.**


End file.
